Artificial Intelligence, AI for short, is a new technical science to study and develop theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. The AI is a branch of computer science, which attempts to understand the essence of intelligence and to produce a new intelligent machine capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc.
It is a common situation that a user knows how to organize most words for expressing a sentence except a certain word when writing in a foreign language. For example, when the user wants to express a Chinese sentence “” in English, he/she knows the sentence will be expressed as “This paper proposes a novel method that  statistical machine translation and neural machine translation”, but does not know which English word corresponding to “” is most appropriate.
In the related art, the user needs to query the certain word in the sentence with a dictionary, or translate the whole sentence with a machine translation tool. However, in the former case, several different words may be obtained, from which the user needs to identify which one is most consistent with the context; in the latter case, it will give a raw translated sentence with defects, such as an incorrect word order or an incorrect sentence pattern, which needs to be optimized by user's analysis, thus determining a final translated sentence. Therefore, owing to complex operations and low efficiency, the language conversion method in the related art cannot directly provide users with accurate conversion results, thus cannot meet users' needs with poor user experiences.